leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayle/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = (Christian Fell, Joshua Brian Smith) (Jessica Oyhenart, Victor Maury) Zeen Chin John Yucedag (Alvin Lee, Kan Liu) |narrative = |visual = Albert Carranza Drew Morgan Isaac 'iZac' Wood Tooth Wu Tommy Gunardi Teguh (Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda, Julian del Rey Aparicio) Jason Hendrich Joyce Koo Julien Renoult |sound = Noora Louhimo |voice = Lisa Lindsley Zehra Fazal |Japanese Voice Actor}} }} Champion Update Monkey King Patch Larger Than Usual By MoneypennyMonkey King Patch Larger Than Usual Summoners! We're making quite a few changes in the upcoming patch to League of Legends, and we wanted to let you know ahead of time that the patch is going to be larger than normal. You see, in this update we revisited some old favorites and gave them a more extensive overhaul than usual. As a result, the incoming patch will be around 300 MB in size. The wait may be a bit longer than you're used to, but rest assured it will be worth it. Here are some of the more major changes coming in the new patch: * A complete set of new animations for Janna, the Storm's Fury * New animations for Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, along with a champion remake * New animations for Kayle, the Judicator, along with a champion remake * A suite of balance changes * And, of course, Wukong, the Monkey King! Consider this your fair warning that the next patch will be filled with awesome! Don't be alarmed by the size of the update when you launch your client after maintenance. Here are some screenshots of the updates in store for you with this latest patch. Full Relaunch Family Transcends All Bindings By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 Finally, let’s talk about another iconic League of Legends duo: Kayle and Morgana. Time has been a pretty kind judge to Morgana, though not so kind to her sister Kayle. For both of the winged sisters, we’ll be evolving their art with a new theme that binds their narratives together and gives them a stronger place in the League universe. As for their gameplay, Morgana’s has held up well over the years, so if we do change anything, it’ll likely be adjustments to her passive or W in order to better match her new theme. Kayle, on the other hand, will be receiving bigger changes to her kit. We want to preserve Kayle’s identity as a champion who starts as a melee/ranged hybrid champion, and as the game goes on, ascends to become a ranged powerhouse, raining down holy judgement on any she deems unworthy. Not only do we want to preserve this, but we want to embrace it so it’s reflected in more than just her stats, radiating through her entire theme as well. The sisters are still a ways off, so look for more info on their development in the next Roadmap, scheduled for early next year. Champions in Season 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampions in Season 2019 Let's start off with League's Twin Angels, and . I talked a little about Kayle a few months ago. As I mentioned before this will be a full VGU, where we build her art, audio, gameplay from the ground up, to truly deliver on the Holy Angel fantasy that Kayle embodies. While all her abilities will be altered or changed in some way we do want Kayle to still have the same overall feel as live Kayle. For one we will be keeping her an Auto Attack focused Champion, and building her kit around a core Auto Attack pattern. We also want to enhance the feeling of starting as a melee range champion and then ascending over the course of the game into a ranged hyper carry. We also want to preserve Kayle's supportive side, so expect to see some form of a healing and invulnerability on the kit, even if they work differently then current Kayle. Expect to see Kayle in full light soon, but every light casts a shadow which brings me to my next topic. In the last Roadmap I mentioned that we weren't sure if we were going to do any gameplay changes at all to Morgana. That being said we still wanted to take this opportunity to explore if there were any small changes we could make to Morgana's kit to make it feel fresh. The Goal of the changes will be to make it easier and more rewarding for Morgana to make plays with her ultimate in the late game, as currently it can feel like using her ult in the late game can be very risky and often times just leads to her own death. Morgana is a Champion loved by many players and we wanted to giver her new visuals, VO, animations, to really make the Fallen Angel theme shine when she finally steps out of the shadows later this year. Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana Two sisters were born from the Aspect of Justice. Kayle, the Righteous, wields celestial might and purges lands of the guilty. Morgana, the Fallen, refused to forsake her people. She bound her wings and receded into shadow, pained by her sister’s choice. Two sisters born from Justice chose opposing paths. They bide their time waiting for the destined day when they cannot evade their other half.Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana, the Righteous and the Fallen I= ;Divine Ascent Kayle ascends through four forms before reaching her divine state. Zealous (level 1): Kayle’s attacks grant stacking attack speed. At max stacks, Kayle becomes Exalted and gains movement speed towards enemies. Aflame (level 6): When Kayle is Exalted, her attacks launch flaming waves dealing bonus magic damage. Arisen (level 11): Kayle evolves into a fully ranged champion. Transcendent (level 16): Kayle takes on her final form becoming permanently Exalted. Her flaming waves deal true damage. |-| Q= ;Radiant Blast Kayle conjures a portal which shoots a flaming blade at an enemy, shredding armor and magic resist and slowing her target. This attack explodes to damage enemies next to the target as well. |-| W= ;Celestial Blessing Kayle heals herself and a target ally, giving both a significant burst of movement speed. |-| E= ;Starfire Spellblade Passive: Kayle’s basic attacks deal bonus damage which scales with both her ability power and attack damage. Active: Kayle’s next basic attack is ranged and deals a portion of the target’s missing health as bonus magic damage. After ascending to Aflame, this attack damages enemies next to the target as well. |-| R= ;Divine Judgment Kayle bestows invulnerability on herself or a target ally for a few seconds. While invulnerable, purifying swords fall in a circle around her target, damaging enemies in the area. ;Playing As Kayle As Kayle, you’ll smite the unjust with celestial powers, which scale higher each time you transform. Before you can wreak havoc on the guilty, play around your opponents and farm cautiously until you have your ultimate ability. In this early stage use Starfire Spellblade to keep enemies at bay and Radiant Blast to punish their over confidence. Soon your Divine Ascent transforms your ordinary abilities into obliterating vehicles of destruction. Rally your team together and find groups of opponents who cannot escape Divine Judgment. Use Celestial Blessing if you or an ally struggle, or to close the distance on fleeing enemies. In your final form, your survivability and teamfight advantage swell into an overwhelming crusade, ending all enemies in your path. “Only the guilty need fear me.” ;Tips and Tricks * Rather than use Divine Judgment on yourself, consider protecting a tanky ally with a great engage. Let enemies blow their ultimates while your ally is invulnerable, then purge them in a storm of swords and fire. * The stages of your Divine Ascent give you huge power spikes throughout the game. Anticipate when you out-damage your opponent, and decimate them when you do. * While you have great solo potential, you’re at your strongest in teamfights. Damage to enemies near your target from Starfire Spellblade and Radiant Blast in combination with protective abilities safeguard your team and inflict devastating damage on enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music Aether Wing Kayle - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Kayle Champion Spotlight old| League of Legends- Aether Wing Kayle| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Champions in Season 2019| Kayle Champion Spotlight| League of Legends Kayle Update| Kayle Morgana Update Model Rotation| |-|Gallery= Kayle Concept 01.jpg|Kayle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept 02.png|Kayle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept 03.png|Kayle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept 04.png|Kayle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept 05.jpg|Kayle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle Concept 06.jpg|Kayle Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle Model 01.png|Kayle Model Kayle Judgment Model 01.png|Judgment Kayle Model Kayle Battleborn Model 01.png|Battleborn Kayle Model Kayle AetherWing Model 01.png|Aether Wing Kayle Model Kayle Riot Concept 01.jpg|Riot Kayle Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Kayle Riot Model 01.png|Riot Kayle Model Kayle IronInquisitor Model 01.png|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Model OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill model 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 02.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 03.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Pentakill Model 04.png|Pentakill Kayle Model 4 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 03.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Kayle Morgana Update Promo 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Promo Kayle Update Icon concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Kayle Update Concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 02.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 03.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 04.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 05.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update model 01.jpg|Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Update model 02.jpg|Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Update Model 03.png|Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Model 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung and Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Model 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung and Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Model 03.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists Jason 'ooYoo' Namgung and Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 03.gif|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle In the Fires of Justice.jpg|Kayle "In the Fires of Justice" Illustration (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Update Silver Concept 01.jpg|Silver Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Silver Concept 02.jpg|Silver Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Silver Model 01.jpg|Silver Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Silver Model 02.png|Silver Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Silver Splash Concept 01.jpg|Silver Kayle Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 01.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 02.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 03.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Viridian Model 01.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Viridian Model 02.png|Viridian Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Morgana Update Viridian Blackthorn Promo.jpg|Viridian Kayle and Blackthorn Morgana Update Promo Kayle Update Judgement Concept 01.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 02.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 03.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 04.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgment Model 01.jpg|Judgment Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Judgment Model 02.png|Judgment Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Judgment Splash Concept 01.jpg|Judgment Kayle Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Kayle Update Judgment Splash Concept 02.jpg|Judgment Kayle Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Kayle Update Judgment Splash Concept 03.gif|Judgment Kayle Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Kayle Update Judgment Splash Concept 04.jpg|Judgment Kayle Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Kayle Update Transcended Model 01.jpg|Transcended Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Transcended Model 02.png|Transcended Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 01.jpg|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 02.gif|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 03.jpg|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Update Battleborn Model 01.jpg|Battleborn Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Battleborn Model 02.png|Battleborn Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 01.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 02.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 03.gif|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Update AetherWing Concept 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Concept (by Riot Artists Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Julian del Rey Aparicio) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 02.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 03.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 04.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 05.png|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update Riot Concept 01.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Riot Concept 02.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Riot Concept 03.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Riot Model 01.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update Riot Model 02.png|Riot Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 10.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 11.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 5 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 04.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 6 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 05.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 7 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 08.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 8 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 06.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 9 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 07.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 10 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 09.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 11 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Model 12.png|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 12 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Kayle Update Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Kayle profileicon.png|Tencent Kayle Champie Kayle profileicon.png|Champie Kayle Sisters of Justice profileicon.png|Sisters of Justice Omen of the Iron Inquisitor profileicon.png|Omen of the Iron Inquisitor Omen of the Damned profileicon.png|Omen of the Damned Pentakill Kayle profileicon.png|Pentakill Kayle Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill Category:Champion development Category:Kayle